Follow the Light: A True Rinnegan Offshoot
by reddog24485
Summary: Follow Naruto Uzumaki, as he makes his way in this new and hostile world. Making new friends as well as enemies along the way. What will he do? Where will he go? And how will he get back home? Find out the answers, in this new and exciting FanFic.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I in no way own Naruto or The Croods. One belongs too Disney and the other belongs Kishimoto Masashi. I'm just a guy who thought it would be fun to mix them together.**_

* * *

**(A.N) This is an offshoot of my other Naruto FanFic, The True Rinnegan. That's Right! I'm FanFicing my own FanFic. That being said The True Rinnegan is not finished yet. So this story takes place in one "**_**HYPOTHETICAL" **_**future. Mostly I'm just writing this to get my creative juices flowing again and I saw that know one else had written a Naruto/Croods Crossover. **

* * *

_**The Journey of a Thousand miles, begins with a single step. - Unknown.**_

* * *

**Fallow the Light: A True Rinnegan Offshoot.**

**Prologue. **

* * *

I don't know how it happened. The last thing I remember was falling asleep at my desk, then I awoke in a world not my own. Could it have been an unknown power of my Rinnegan? I thought I had long since mastered it, but then again what mortal can ever truly master the power of a god. But regardless of the reason why, the fact remains that I'm here. Now the only question is, how do I get back?

Perhaps I should start from the beginning. My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I am the Rokudaime Hokage or the Sixth Fire Shadow if you prefer, and the chosen heir to The Sage of the Six Paths. Blessed with his power the Rinnegan. I am also the Jinchuriki of Kurama, I am eighteen years old and a veteran of the Forth Great Shinobi World War.

I was hailed as a Hero for my deeds before, during, and after the war. I helped to usher in an age of peace and understanding never before seen. And I am the forth person to hold the title Shinobi no Kami. After the war, my life was going great. My biggest worry being the ever growing amount of paperwork that I had to deal with, and how to ask Hinata to marry me.

At lest that was until about six months ago, when I awoke in this strange world. A world full of predators both large and small. But of all the predators in this world one stands above the rest, one reigns supreme, one that is more dangerous then all the others. _**Me!**_

So I welcome you to follow me on this journey, on this brand new adventure. For I am Naruto Uzumaki and I will make it home!

* * *

**(A.N) Well that's my prologue. I hope if anyone has read it, that they have enjoyed it. If any of my True Rinnegan readers happen to stumble upon this, just know that I am currently working on a new chapter. But having not written in awhile it is taking me longer then I would like so that is why I am writing this. To get back in the swing of things so to speak. Hopefully I will have it finished soon. Well I will see you next time everyone Goodnight!**


	2. The Wandering Ninja Meets A Friend

_**Disclaimer: I in no way own Naruto or The Croods. One belongs too Disney and the other belongs Kishimoto Masashi. I'm just a guy who thought it would be fun to mix them together.**_

* * *

**(A.N) Just a warning if you haven't read my story The True Rinnegan. Then some of the skills Naruto shows might confuse you. So I will go ahead and tell you that the Rinnegan that Naruto has, is vastly different then the one Pain had. It has both Rinnegan and Sharingan powers and I mean _ALL _Sharingan powers. If you want to know why, just ask and I will tell.**

* * *

**If someday they say of me that in my work I have contributed something to the welfare and happiness of my fellow man, I shall be satisfied. - George Westinghouse.**

* * *

**Follow the Light: Chapter 1 – The Wandering Ninja Meets A Friend.**

* * *

It was just his luck. He had finally achieved peace in his life, just to wake up in a whole different world to once again have to fight to survive. How long had he been here? Six, Seven months? Had it really been that long? That long since he had seen his Village. Since he had seen his friends, since he had seen _her?_ Or hell since he had seen _ANYONE_?! He was beginning to think this world was completely devoid of human life.

Six months and not a soul to be seen. If he was honest with himself he was becoming increasingly lonely. Not that Kurama wasn't great company, it's just...he tends to sleep a lot. Still what he wouldn't give for some human contact. Hell he would take Guy and Lee at this point. Stopping to check that sun's position in the sky, Naruto estimated that he had about four hours left of day light.

Which meant he needed to find food and shelter. He had learned fast that first night here, that the dark was not where you wanted to be.

**ROARHHHHH!**

Turning around Naruto saw a huge bear charging right at him. This bear stood as tall as he himself, on all fours. He hated to think how tall the thing would be on its hind legs. Waiting to the last second Naruto jumped into air flipping over the bear, while throwing a Wind Chakra enhanced Kunai into the back of it's skull. The bear fell, dead before it even finished hitting the ground.

"Well, that's the food issue taken care of." Thought Naruto out loud. A habit he had started to get into with the lack of human companionship. Naruto summoned five clones to skin the bear and strip the meat from it.

"Now to find shelter." But before he could begin his search, Naruto heard something that made him freeze in his tracks. It was a sound he had not heard in over six months. A human crying. Rushing in the direction of the sound, Naruto soon came upon a boy of a bout thirteen years old. He was kneeling by a Tar Pit, with tears pouring out of his eyes. The boy was mumbling words in a language Naruto had never heard before.

Naruto walked up to the boy slowly, before placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. The boy jumped too his feet quickly before loosing his balance, and started to fall toward the Tar Pit. With the lighting fast reflexes that made him one the deadliest shinobi alive, Naruto caught him and pulled him back too his feet. The boy jerked away from Naruto and started to look around frenetically, as if searching for an avenue for escape. Naruto held up his hands in a position of surrender.

"Easy there. I'm not going to hurt you." Spoke Naruto in a soft and calm manner. Hoping to sooth the boy of his fear.

"EAKA OUTO BA'AILA!"

There was that strange language again. This was getting them nowhere! Naruto knew a way to learn the boy's language, but he couldn't use it with the boy so worked up. Deciding the best thing he could do for the kid at the moment was put him to sleep. Naruto stared deep into the boy's eyes before activating his Rinnegan. The boy gave a startled yelp, before his eyes grew heavy and he started to fall toward the ground.

Naruto caught the boy before he could hit the ground. Throwing the boy over his shoulder Naruto used the Body Flicker Jutsu to get back to his clones and the dead bear. The clones had already finished stripping the bear and was merely waiting for their boss to return before dispersing. Naruto figured here was as good as spot as any to make camp for the night. Using **Creation of All Things** to make a house. Naruto went inside and laid the kid down by the fireplace, Before heading back out side to Finnish making camp.

Naruto proceeded to use a Water Jutsu to make a stream as well as place barrier seals around the camp to keep out unwanted guest. Heading back into the house, Naruto once again used **Creation of All Things** to make two beds, as well as pillows and blankets. With that done, Naruto retrieved the boy and laid him in one of the beds. Naruto lifted the boy's eyelids and looked deep into his eyes. Using his Rinnegan, Naruto entered the kid's consciousness. Using this ability Naruto absorbed the kids Language.

Had the boy been awake, he would have known of Naruto's invasion of his mind. And more then likely freaked out. Which was why Naruto put the kid to sleep. Still Naruto was careful to avoid the boy's memories, not wanting to invade his privacy more then was necessary.

After absorbing the language Naruto unsealed a cooking pot out of a scroll, and proceeded to make bear meat stew. It was shortly after the stew was done that the boy started to wake up.

"Ugh! What hit me?" Said the boy.

"I did." Answered Naruto. Startling the boy.

"W-Who Are-" The boy stuttered frighted.

"My name is Naruto." Said Naruto with a small smile.

"N-Naruuu Naruuuuutoe Nuruutoo." The boy tried several time to say Naruto's name never quite getting it right.

"We'll work on that latter. Here have some stew while it's still hot." Said Naruto handing the boy a bowl.

The boy tasted the stew experimentally as if expecting it to be poison. Naruto grabbed his own bowl and made a show of eating it to show of eating it, to let the kid know it was safe. Finally taking a bite, the boy's eyes grew large before he started to tear into the stew with a vengeance. Three full bowls later and the boy was finally full.

"Feel better?" Asked Naruto amused.

The boy looked up sheepishly. "Yes, thank you."

"No problem. So do you feel like talking?" Asked Naruto getting serious. The boy nodded his head.

"Good. Now, what is your name kid?" Asked Naruto kindly.

"It's Guy." Said the boy, only to jump as Naruto burst out laughing.

"W-What's so funny?" Asked the boy timidly.

"N-Nothing. Just a thought that I had earlier today." Said Naruto after he calmed his laughter. Another Guy, what was the odds of that. Well at lest this Guy didn't have a liking to green jumpsuits and shouting about youth.

"So where are your parents Guy?" Asked Naruto. Guy got a sad look on his face before looking down at his feet with tears beginning to leak from his eyes. Naruto quickly got the picture.

"The Tar pit?" Naruto asked softly. Guy nodded. Naruto looked at the ground. Another orphan, did any kids get to keep their parents anymore?

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry." Said Naruto. Again Guy just nodded.

"Tell you what, it's getting late. So why don't we finish talking in the morning?" At this Guy started looking around, just now taking notice of his surroundings. A look of total awe crossed his face as he did so.

"W-What is this place?" Asked Guy totally amazed at what he saw.

"It's called a House, And we'll be safe here for the night. You can sleep in that bed since you are already in it. At that the boy jump to his feet and turned around look at the bed. Timidly he poked it before jumping back as if expecting it to bite him.

"Don't worry, it's not alive. You lay in it like this." Said Naruto, as he laid in his own bed. "See it's completely safe."

Guy crawled nervously it to the bed just as Naruto had. Then once figuring out just how soft and warm it was, let out an excited yelp. Before burrowing into the covers.

"This is amazing!" Guy exclaimed.

"Hehe, Good night Guy." Naruto laughed.

The next morning after a breakfast of reheated stew. Naruto and Guy continued there talk. Naruto asked guy if he had any other family, which he did not. Naruto asked where he was headed, which was some place called "tomorrow". Guy asked Naruto where his family was, Naruto gave him an honest answer. That they had died.

Through out the conversation Naruto was debating what he should do with Guy. Since Guy had no other family, The choices were leave him to die on his own or take him with him. Since Naruto was not a cold hearted person, that left only one choice really. Naruto would have to look after the kid.

"Alright Guy, I'm not leaving a kid alone to die. So you can travel with me if you want, at lest until you're old enough to survive on your own." Said Naruto.

"You want me to go with you?" Asked Guy.

"Unless you don't want to. You are of course free to go your own way." Answered Naruto.

"NO! I mean, no I'll go with you." The thought of being on his own didn't sound appealing to Guy at all. Naruto just gave him a smile.

A few hours later saw Naruto and Guy walking, the Camp House well behind them. Naruto was walking in front with Guy trailing behind him.

"Um... Narooto?" Spoke Guy softly.

"It's Naruto, and yes?" Said Naruto, trying to get the kid to say his name right.

"I have to go." Said Guy.

"Go where?" Asked Naruto.

"No I have to _GO!" _Said Guy putting emphasis on the word go. Naruto turned around to look at him, only to see the boy's cheeks were red.

"Oh! Okay just don't wander off too far, and be careful!" Guy nodded his his head before running over a hill and out of sight. A few minutes later Naruto was about to go check on him when a sound chilled him to the bone.

**ROAAAARRRRR! **

What frightened him wasn't the roar, it was the fact that it came from where Guy had disappeared to. Naruto took off in a dead sprint, clearing the hill in no time. Only to see Guy running away from a huge Sabertooth Tiger.

"AHHH! NARUTO, HELLP!" Guy screamed, as he ran toward Naruto. Sure now he gets his name right.

"OVER HERE, YOU OVER GROWN FUR BALL!" Shouted Naruto getting the tiger to change course and start running at him. Naruto started to fly through hand seals. Horse, Tiger. Snake, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger. Guy having passed Naruto turned and looked only to see something that would change the course of his life, forever.

"**Fire Release: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" **Yelled Naruto, before he shot a huge Fireball out of his mouth that flew at the Tiger. Turning it into a huge pile of burning meat. Guy could only stare in wonder, as he watched his new friend do the impossible. After Naruto made sure that there were no other threats in the area, he turned around to face his new ward. Naruto saw that Guy was on his hands and knees bowing before him.

"A-Are you a g-god?" Stuttered Guy nervously. Naruto burst out laughing once again.

"A god? While I've been called that before, no. I'm as human as you are." Said Naruto after getting his laughter under control.

"B-But how? I mean you just- just..." Guy couldn't even talk right after what he had just seen.

"I just breathed fire?" Naruto Finnish Guy's sentence for him. Guy nodded mutely.

"And you want to know how I done it?" Guessed Naruto. He once again received only a nod.

"Well it is kind of hard to explain. I was taught from a young age how to do things like that." Said Naruto. Trying to keep his memories of home at bay, as he spoke.

"Can- Can you teach me?" Asked Guy. Naruto stopped to give it some though, Before finally answering.

"I suppose it might be possible to teach you. But I have to warn you the training is tough and often times painful. Are you sure you still wish to learn?" Asked Naruto dead serious.

Guy stood too his feet and looked Naruto in his eyes. "Yes. Yes, I want to learn."

"Alright. I'll teach you. But first we really need to keep moving." Said Naruto as he began walking, Guy once again follow his new teacher.

"I suppose if I going to teach you jutsu, I'll need to teach you to read and write first." Said Naruto, again thinking out loud. Guy just looked at Naruto confusedly before asking.

"What's read and write?" Naruto face palmed. This was going to be , in the words of Shikamaru 'Troublesome!' After a few hours of walking, they came upon a huge thick forest.

"This spot will be perfect!" Said Naruto, looking at the forest.

"Perfect for what?" Asked Guy.

"For your training." Said Naruto simply. Guy looked at him like he was crazy.

"You're joking right? I mean that forest is probably full of giant predators!" Exclaimed Guy nervously. Naruto gave him an evil grin.

"Exactly!"

* * *

**(A.N) Well that's it for chapter one. As you can see Naruto has made a new friend, and in the next chapter we will see the bond of that friendship deepen into that of a student and teacher. Anyways if you have any questions feel free to ask. I hope you liked my story, and please feel free to review. See you next time!**


	3. A New Beginning

_**Disclaimer: I in no way own Naruto or The Croods. One belongs too Disney and the other belongs too Kishimoto Masashi. I'm just a guy who thought it would be fun to mix them together.**_

* * *

**A teacher who is attempting to teach without inspiring the pupil with a desire to learn is hammering on cold iron. - Horace Mann **

* * *

**If I could be like that  
I'd give anything  
Just to live one day  
In those shoes.  
If I could be like that, what would I do?  
What would I do? - 3 Doors Down: Be Like That.**

* * *

**Follow The Light: Chapter 2 – A New Beginning**

"So tell me again, why must you train me in a forest that promises death?!" Asked Guy, as he and Naruto continued to walk into the forest. He wasn't quite sure what they were looking for, but figured Naruto would know whenever he saw it.

"Because it will inspire you to remember what I teach you." Said Naruto as he was looking for the perfect spot.

Guy scratched his head confusedly. "How so?"

Naruto turned his head and smiled evilly at him again."Because you'll die if you don't!"

Guy gulped, sometimes this man really scared him.

"Ah, Perfect!" Said Naruto. "This is it. This is were we'll live, while I train you."

Guy looked and saw that they had come too a very large clearing in the forest. But guy could see one HUGE flaw with it.

"Um...not that it isn't nice or anything. But um...wouldn't we be a little..._exposed _if we stay here?" He said not really liking the thought that so many predators would be able to see them.

"Do you know what the difference is between us, Guy?" Asked Naruto, not even turning to look at him.

"Ah...You're tall, blond, dress funny, and can do magic?" Guy responded, tongue firmly in cheek.

"...NO! And I've told you before. _I_ don't dress funny, _you do._" Said Naruto. Really compared to wearing an animals legs for pants, Naruto's red flame cloak, black Jonin uniform, and olive green Jonin vest, was perfectly normal.

"No the real difference is, you look at something and see only what it is. Where as I look at something and see what it could be." With that said Naruto went about making the changes that would be needed.

"_**Earth Style: Earth Flow Rampart!"**_ Said Naruto calling out his Jutsu. Guy could only watch in awe, as at one end of the clearing the earth rose out of the ground and formed a Plato with an indention in the middle. The indention started from the top of the Plato then down and finally ran parallel to the ground, cutting through a small portion of the clearing. And must have ended somewhere out of sight. Naruto shocked Guy once again when with one smooth jump he was standing on top of the Plato it the center of the indention. But Guy's shock and amazement was only getting started.

"_**Water Style: Waterfall Basin Jutsu!"**_ A sound of rushing water was heard before it spilled over the side of the Plato. Following the Indention down the Plato, through the clearing, and into the forest. Basically making a small river of cool clean water, Naruto then made a hot springs for relaxing in after a hard day of training.

Next Naruto used _**Creation of All Things**_ to once again make a house, this one even bigger then the last. If Guy was shocked at the Plato and waterfall, then he was utterly stunned seeing a house appear out of nowhere. And since they would be staying here for awhile, Naruto had made this house modern. Complete with electricity and running water, well...as soon as he placed a few seals.

Most of the people who knew of Naruto's ability to use _**Creation of All Things**_, assumed that Naruto could create anything with it. Which was partially true, but the Jutsu did have one major limitation. If you were going to create anything, like say a water pump. You would have to know how that water pump worked! **_Creation of All Things _**turned _imagination _into _reality, _but you had to know what went in too whatever you were trying to create.

Once Naruto had figured that out, he got to studying hard! Between his **Shadow Clones **and his Rinnegan's ability to remember anything he see's with it, Naruto could learn at lightning pace. Naruto had learned pretty much everything that went into a house, like how light bulbs were made, wiring, pluming, water pumps you name name it. And that's not all, he also learned chemistry, metallurgy, carpentry, just to name a few. But even he didn't know how a power station worked.

So he had to come up with a way around that, which turned out to be his Uzumaki heritage **Sealing**. What he would do is place a **seal **over his fuse box. He would then fill the **seal **with Lightning Chakra, which would power the house. The downside of this method though, was that Naruto would have to refill it at lest once a month or else the house would loose power. Yep, even in this world Naruto would have to pay his electric bill, if he wanted to keep the lights on. Which is what he was doing now. After placing one more **seal **for Fire Chakra, which would run the Stove and Hot Water Heater. Naruto only had one more thing to do, put up a Barrier.

Once finished Naruto turned around to get Guy to help put up the Barrier seals, only too see the young man staring bug eyed at him, with his jaw hanging almost to the ground. "Close your mouth before you swallow a bug."

Guy snapped out of his stupor. "That was AMAZEING! Can you really teach me to do all that?"

"Some of it maybe, but not all of it though." Said Naruto. To be honest Naruto still wasn't entirely sure he could teach Guy Ninjutsu. This being a different world and all, but he hoped he could pull off what the first Sage of the Six Paths had done.

"Why not?" Guy asked.

Naruto ran his fingers through his spiky blond hair. "It's hard to explain, at least until you understand what allows someone to do the things that you've seen me do. So lets just say there are somethings that only I can do."

Guy nodded his head, a little disappointed but still happy that he might be able to learn somethings. Naruto meanwhile had went about placing seal tags on some of the trees around the clearing.

"What are you doing?" Asked Guy.

"Putting up a Barrier." Said Naruto as he placed the last one.

"Whats a Barrier?" Asked Guy confused.

Naruto smiled to himself at his ever more confused ward. "Its something that will keep anything that is not brought in by us, out of the clearing."

"Oh okay." Said Guy still not fully understanding, but pretending otherwise.

"There all done. Now lets get you inside and cleaned up. Then we can get some supper." Guy was ecstatic about the thought of supper. But wondered what Naruto had meant by 'Cleaned up'. To say the boy was amazed by what he saw when they walked into the house was an understatement. Guy couldn't believe his eyes.

Naruto had made the house fully furnished, with couches chairs and tables. It had two bed rooms, a master bedroom for Naruto, and a slightly smaller one for Guy. It also came with a huge library, complete with every book and scroll that Naruto had memorized using his Rinnegan. Which was a lot by the way. Naruto had made up his mind that if he was going to teach this kid, then he was going to teach him more then just Jutsu. Hence, the library.

Naruto had also made sure to have a large room set up as a class room. Where they would be spending a lot of there time, in the near future. Naruto really hoped Guy was a better student then he himself had been. Guy for the most part was amazed at all he was seeing, but it was one thing that really grabbed his attention and that was the lights.

"Wow! Mini-Suns!" Said Guy in awe.

Naruto laughed softly to himself. "Not suns, Light bulbs. Now come on, We need to introduce you too the bath tub, before supper."

Teaching Guy how to take a bath and use the toilet turned out to be both a choir and very..._awkward! _But was a necessary evil, you can't spend much time in an enclosed space with someone who stinks! After giving Guy some clean clothes, Which consisted of some underwear (Another awkward moment.) some sweatpants and a muscle shirt. They were finally ready to eat.

Naruto grabbed his emergency food scroll. (A scroll with a whole bunch of fresh Ichiraku Ramen sealed inside.) The truly great thing about sealing, is that everything stays the same as it was the moment it was sealed. So the Ramen was just as fresh and hot as if he had just ordered it. Of course Naruto then had to teach Guy to use chopsticks, but it was well worth it. For as soon as Guy got that first taste of that food of the gods know as Ramen, that bowl was history! Three bowls later, and Guy was feeling pretty content.

After their food had settled a little Naruto took Guy in to the setting room, he only hoped that what he was about to do worked.

After they were good and comfortable Naruto began to speak. "Alright, before I can begin to teach you how to do they things that I can do, there are somethings you need to understand. Okay?"

Guy nodded his head.

"The first thing you need to know is that what I do is called Ninjutsu. Nin is short for Ninja, in my language Ninja means _person who endures_. But Nin can also mean to _hide_, and Jutsu means _Technique. _So Ninjutsu means _Hidden Technique_." Naruto explained. Shockingly Naruto saw that he had Guy's rapt attention, maybe this kid would be a better student then he had been.

"There are of course other types of Jutsu, like Genjutsu or _Illusionary Technique, _and Taijutsu or _Body Technique, _and so on. With the exception of Taijutsu, all Jutsu requires a form of energy called _Chakra_. Chakra is a mixture of _Physical Energy, _which is present in every cell of the body. And S_piritual Energy, _which is gained from mental exercise and experience." As Naruto was explaining this he channeled Physical Energy into his left hand, and Spiritual Energy into his right. Before he clapped his hands together causing the two energies to mix into a swirling mass of blue chakra.

It was truly a testament too just how powerful Naruto was, that he was able to make not only his Chakra but his Spiritual and Physical Energy visible too Guy as well. "Now here is the Problem. You see, you have Physical and Spiritual Energy. As all Humans do, but you lack the ability too access and mix them to make Chakra. Now my people didn't always have this ability. It took a sage giving some of his chakra to them, for them to awaken this ability. Which is what I'm planing to do too you."

"And then I'll be able to use Justu?" Guy asked.

"If it works, yes. Though you will still have to train before you can." Answered Naruto.

"What if it doesn't work?" Guy wondered out loud.

"If it doesn't work, worse case scenario. Your body will reject the Charka and you will become sick till it dissipates. Naruto answered honestly. "Which is why you must make the decision to do this on your own. I will not make this decision for you."

Guy sat silently for a moment in thought, wondering if it would be worth it. Finally he asked. "If I had been able to use this Jutsu, could I have saved my family from the tar pit?"

Naruto sighed, hating the kids pain. But hating even more that there was nothing he could really do about it. "Truthfully, you could have more then likely have saved them. Or you could have just wound up right in there with them, if you weren't skilled enough yet. And trust me your family wouldn't have wanted that."

Guy nodded, it wasn't as straight forward an answer as he would have liked. But it was an answer, and the way Guy saw it. Even a small chance to save his mother and father would have been worth it. "I want to give it a try."

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked,

"Yes. I'm sure." Guy said dead seriously.

Naruto nodded his head, in acceptance of the boys choice. "Alright. Close your eyes and take even breaths. This might be a little painful."

Guy did as he was told, closing his eyes and taking even breaths willing his body to relax. Naruto activated his Rinnegan, see the kid's Physical and Spiritual Energy flowing through his body. Naruto placed his hand over Guy's heart, and poured a small amount of his Chakra into Guy's body. Guy tensed a little, but other wise seemed okay. So Naruto continued. Guy tensed again this time gritting his teeth as well. It was obviously painful, but guy seemed to be enduring it well.

What Naruto saw next amazed even him. Where Naruto had poured his Chakra, Chakra coils formed. Spreading outward forming a Chakra reserve and circulatory system. It had to be this that was causing Guy pain, at least the pain didn't seem to be excruciating. When the process was finished, Naruto cut the flow of Chakra. As Guy was recovering, Naruto watched in awe as Guy's Physical and Spiritual Energy mix in his Chakra Circulatory System, becoming Chakra.

"Are you okay?" Asked Naruto, about thirty minutes later. Guy seemed to recovered well, though he still seemed exhausted.

"Yeah...It hurt, but...not that bad. I'm just...just a little tired." Guy panted, out of breath. "It's funny...I can feel somethings...swirling inside of me."

Naruto nodded his head, having expected this. "That would be your chakra. We'll talk more about it tomorrow. For now though, lets get you in bed."

Naruto helped Guy to his room, and put him in bed. After killing the house lights minus the hall light. Naruto him self bathed and went to bed.

Naruto's dream that night was not to be a pleasant one. He dreamed he was back in Konoha, but no one could see or hear him. But worse then that, was Hinata. It was like the life was being drained right out of her. She had lost a lot of weight, her eyes appeared sunken, her hair unkempt. It was like she had lost all reason to live. Their friends kept trying to tell her not to give up hope that they would find him. But it was like she didn't even hear them.

Naruto awoke with a start, to the sound of crying coming from the other room. Apparently he was the only one to have a bad dream. Forcing himself out of bed Naruto walked into Guy's room. Guy was curled into a ball at the end of his bed. Crying softly into his knees. Naruto walked over too Guy and placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. Guy jerked a bit but calmed when he saw it was Naruto.

"Dreaming about your family?" Naruto asked softly. Guy looked slightly ashamed but nodded.

"Hey, none of that now." Said Naruto seeing the boy's shame. "It's okay to cry when you're hurting. Don't ever be ashamed of that."

"_**Sniff!**_...Do you ever... _**Sniff**_...Cry?" Guy asked still trying to fight his tears.

Naruto was silent for a moment trying to think how to answer that, finally deciding on honesty he said. "Not as much as I used to. I guess I've just grown used to the pain."

"Does it ever stop?" Guy asked.

"Not really. But it does get easier to bare with time. But if crying helps you _now_, then cry. I know, I won't think you're weak." Said Naruto. With that Guy once again broke down in tears. Naruto stood beside him hand still on his shoulder. Suddenly Naruto remembered a song Hinata had always loved. She had said her mother used to sang it for her, and after her mother had passed. Hinata would sing it when she was feeling sad. Naruto would _never_ consider himself to be a good singer, but if the song helped Hinata. Then maybe it would help Guy.

So... On the first night,  
a pebble falls to the earth from somewhere.

So... On the second night,  
The pebble's children hold hands and sketch a waltz.

Sound life

So... On the third night,  
The children of the waltz cause ripples on the face of the world

So... On the fourth night,  
the children of the wave spray the shore.

Sound life

So... On the fifth night,  
those shards strike the face of the earth over and over.

So... On the sixth night,  
those signals bring travelers together.

Sound life

So... On the seventh night,  
a weightless ship races to the sky.

So... On the eighth morning,  
a song from somewhere reaches my ears.

Sound life

Well then... A song that has recorded everything  
echoes to the new sky.

Sound life  
Sound life

Naruto looked down to notice that Guy had fallen back asleep. Naruto smiled softly, covering him back up. Naruto made his way back too his room and laid down on his bed. Naruto wonder if maybe this is what it would have been like to have a little brother. Naruto had Konohamaru of course, but at the end of the day Konohamaru had always gone home to his family and Naruto had always gone home alone.

Naruto's last thought before drifting into a dreamless sleep was too wonder what tomorrow would hold.

* * *

**(A.N) Well that's it for this chapter. I wanted to make it a little longer, but felt that this was the best way to end it. The next chapter will cover Guy's training and just as a warning it will contain time skips.**

**Now on to another matter. I've had some point out that Naruto couldn't teach Guy or anyone Jutsu as they don't have Chakra. Well I hope I've covered that sufficiently, and if not. Look at it this way, the world that Guy and the Crood family live in is not our world. If you want proof of this look at that Giant Turtle Bird or Turtle Dove I think it's called. Try finding that in the fossil record. So really whose to say the don't have Chakra? Besides, not to sound like a child or anything. But...It's my story and I'll write it the way I want. I do however invite anyone who is not happy with it to write their own. That's what I did. **

**Also if you'll notice I've put a new cover art up for this story. I've put that up so everyone could see what the Croods really look like. My reason for this? Because later in the story, there will be an event that will more then likely push the bounds of what Naruto is really capable of. And when that event takes place, instead of getting upset just look at the cover art, and you'll know why I did it.**

**Other then that, I hope you all enjoy the story. I will see you next time and please don't forget to review.**

**Sincerely: Reddog24485. **


End file.
